More Than Meets The Eye Chapter 1
by misssavvy22016
Summary: Paul x Dawn Lemon fanfic. Team Rocket steals their pokemon. Now Ash, Dawn & Paul must work together to get them back. Paul and Dawn discover new things about one another as the adventure goes on. Strong Lemon in chap. 5 :)
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer)

I do not own Pokemon, or any of its characters. This is purely fan based fictional entertainment.

(Shipping Dawn x Paul)

(Rating)

(NC-17) -(LEMON)

More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter 1

Pokemon Lost, New Companion Found

"Pathetic." muttered a lavender haired youth. A yellow and black striped pokemon hung its head.

"Return" spoke the serious trainer. Why was it that his pokemon could not meet his expectations... He started to walk on the dirt road that headed to the local pok'e center.

He had not walked for ten minutes when he heard that annoying kid's voice. "Great job Pikachu! That was so awesome." A raven haired kid shouted to his small yellow pokemon. "Pika!" shouted the small rodent pokemon as it jumped into it's trainers arms. What an ignorant fool, thought Paul. He congratulates every minor advancement. No wonder he was so weak and pathetic.

It was then he heard the second most annoying voice. "Ash that was so good! Pikachu really is mastering volt tackle these days!" The navy haired girl shouted in a high pitched voice. Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up to his traveling companion Dawn. She was nearly as annoying as Ash, with her cheerleader attitude and novice skills. Paul couldn't stand her "pokemon contest" either. What was the point of turning a pokemon into a beauty pageant contestant. Paul was lost in his thoughts, he did not realize he had been spotted by Ash. "Hey Paul! Long time no see." Ash yelled out to Paul always trying to strike up some kind of connection with the older teen.

Oh great spotted by the loser... Paul glared at Ash hoping to intimidate the kid. Paul's intentions were forted however by Dawn. "Hey jerk! Ash spoke to you. Jeez do you have no manners at all?" Dawn put her hands on her hips as she stared at Paul. Why was she always defending that loser kid anyways. What was she his cheerleader/girlfriend? She was kinda cute for an annoying novice though. "I heard him. just didn't care to respond." Paul shrugged his shoulders.

Dawns face became red and distorted. "Your so rude! I don't know why Ash even tried to talk to you!" She shouted in a shrill voice. Dawn was taken back by Ash's hand on her shoulder."Dawn, don't worry about it. He's gonna be who he always is." Ash shrugged.

KABOOM! The kids flew backwards from the explosion. Smoke filled the air, a hot air balloon descended. A cackling laugh was heard from a red haired woman, "Jesse" "James" the relentless Team Rocket motto was being recited by the evil duo.

Not these loser's again thought Paul as he reached for his poke balls. To his shock and dismay they had vanished from his side. "Oh no! Shrieked Dawn. "My pokemon are all missing!"

"Ah man Pikachu?!" Shouted Ash. His pokemon had went missing as well. "Haha! looking for these?" Smirked Jesse. "Or how about this little electric power house?" Chimed in James.

"Team Rocket you really are disgusting!" Shouted Ash. "Give back our pokemon you creeps!" Demanded Dawn.

"Thats not very nice at all is it James demanding we do as they say." Chuckled Jesse.

"Kids these days no manners." Mused James. Paul was in a bad mood as it was with being confronted by the annoying pair of idiots. But now they have stolen his pokemon too. Paul reached in his pack and pulled out a flare gun and took aim. He fired in straight into the villains hot air balloon. Busting a a hole in it causing it to spin out of control. "You little pest!" Shouted Jesse. "You twerp!" Added James. Pikachu flew from the hot air balloon into Ash's arms. "Pika!" Shouted the mouse pokemon. Team Rockets hot air bloom blasted off taking with it Paul's and Dawn's pokemon.

"NO!" cried Dawn. "My pokemon are gone." Dawn fell to the ground sobbing. Paul walked over to her jerking her to her feet. "Stop crying! You don't see me going to pieces do you?" Paul flung Dawn to the ground. "Hey! Don't treat Dawn like that you jerk!" Popped off a fighting read Ash. Paul stared Ash down. "Whatever, a real trainer wouldn't cry like a baby over this." He turned to Dawn who was now on her feet but still teary eyed. "Your so mean. I love my pokemon their my friends. Not just tools for winning battles like yours are to you." Dawn puffed out her chest. Paul sneered "Don't pretend you know me. You don't know anything about me or my pokemon." He turned away from Ash and Dawn. "Dawn, we will get them back don't worry." Ash did his best to comfort his friend. "Paul, why don't we work together to try and get yours and Dawn's pokemon back?" Ash motioned to Pikachu. "I still have Pikachu so." Ash stopped. "Oh no! The rest of my pokemon are gone too!" Ash fell to the ground frazzled. "What a fool, you didn't even know where your other pokemon were." Sneered Paul. "Do you really have to be so mean!" Dawn patted Ash's back. "I mean really what has Ash done to you!" Dawn shouted as she got in Paul's face. Paul was taken back by her boldness, but also annoyed and uncomfortable. "Get away from me." Paul said as he pushed Dawn back from his face. Dawn nearly fell backwards she wobbled a little before losing her balance and falling forward onto Paul. The two both shocked by what had just happened, were at a loss for words. Dawn now lay directly on top of Paul, the two emotionally frozen momentarily. Dawn had never been this close to a boy before let alone on top of one. Paul could not believe this clumsy girl, being the loner he was touching any other person was something he avoided at all cost. But something about this crazy girl made him feel strange.

Dawn looked down into Paul's eyes. She had never noticed the pretty color they were before now. Or how firm his chest was, or... What was she thinking, this was Paul. The jerk who made her life miserable when he was around. "Well are you gonna kiss me or what!" Paul said as he brought Dawn back to reality. "Oh gross your such a perv!" Dawn shouted as she jumped off Paul. "Well you laid on me long enough." Paul smirked. SMACK. Paul's cheek now rosey and stinging with a print of Dawn's hand on it. Dawn could not believe she just slapped Paul, she was not a particularly violent person. Paul was too shocked to react right away, he had never had a girl hit him. "Paul, Im sorry your just so rude!" Dawn shouted with her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

Paul collected himself as much as he could. "Your so immature." Paul shrugged his shoulders, as he put his hands in his pants pockets. "Find your pokemon on your own with that pathetic loser Ash." Paul turned to leave. "Hey wait! How are you going to get your pokemon back Paul?" Shouted Ash. Paul looked over his shoulder with a cold look. "Guess I'll just catch new ones. Those were weak anyways." Paul was shocked by his own words. True enough five of his pokemon he could care less for. But Electabuzz, had a special place in Paul's life. But one thing Paul had learned, you could live without anyone. "Wow, you really are a piece of work Paul. You don't deserve your pokemon." Ash shouted. "No kidding!" Chimed in Dawn. Paul turned back to the two trainers. "Whatever, if it means that much I'll team up with you two losers. Don't really have time to train new pokemon anyways."

Paul walked over to where Dawn and Ash stood. The two were stunned by Paul's acceptance to travel with them in search of their pokemon. "Good deal!" Replied Ash "glad your not just abandoning them to Team Rocket Paul." Said a smiling Ash. "Yeah whatever." Paul passed by Ash and walked over to Dawn he stopped to look at her. The two met gazes, blue eye's searching the purple iris's for understanding. Paul's harsh expression seemed to soften for a second, Dawn almost thought she saw a slight smile. "Quit staring at me and come on." Paul broke the moment with his normal arrogance. Dawn shook her head, clearing her mind. No way he was anything deeper than a jerk who was cruel to everyone and his pokemon. The three started walking in search of their pokemon together. This was going to be a long adventure searching for their pokemon friends.

More to come just setting up the story for Dawn & Paul to travel together. I didn't include Brock thought he might be training or something for now. Ash is there of course for added animosity between Paul and him. Reviews please and thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2 Separate Ways

**More Than Meets The Eye**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Separate Ways**

 **It had been several days since the incident. Paul, Ash & Dawn had been traveling in the direction Team Rocket blasted off in. "Hey guys, I am gonna go into the town we saw earlier for some meds for Pikachu." Ash smiled at Dawn and ignored Paul. The two boys had been arguing constantly. "Ok, I am gonna sit down and take a break then." Stated Dawn. Paul was not amused by Dawn's constant need to rest. "You take more breaks than anyone I've ever met." Paul huffed. "I am a delicate flower, I need TLC." Dawn smiled proudly at her retort. "Your delusional." Paul fired back. The two were too busy bickering to realize Ash had took his leave with Pikachu in tow. **

" **Oh great Ash is gone, now Im stuck with just you." Dawn pouted as she slumped down to the ground. Paul stood in awe of how rude she was, since she was always nagging him about his lack of manners. "Your a hypocrite." Paul slumped down to the ground as well to rest.**

" **Excuse me?! How am I a hypocrite?" Dawn shot back. "Always correcting my conduct when you treat me like a pariah." Paul sighed in boredom. "What kind of Pokemon is a pariah?" Dawn questioned looking clueless. Was she for real, did she really think that was a pokemon? "Its a word used to describe someone who is avoided as if they have the plague." Paul smirked thinking she was still kidding. "Oh, well I am sorry I treat you that way. I don't want to hurt your feelings." Dawn looked sincere in her apology. "No biggie, could care less really. Just making small talk." Paul blew a strand of purple hair from his face, as he put his arms behind his head and gazed up at the sky. "Well, if it's no biggie why bring it up..." Dawn stated very fussely. Paul ignored her question and tried to become lost in his own thoughts. "Hey! I am talking to you Paul." Dawn was not one to be ignored.**

 **Paul glanced in her direction with a look of pure sarcasm. "I hear your squeaky voice crystal clear. Just trying to ignore it." Paul smirked at Dawn knowing his response would get her fired up. For some reason teasing this silly girl gave him great pleasure. As Paul predicted Dawns face became red. "You JERK! I swear you are the most annoying guy I've ever met." Dawn threw her hands to her side with her hands clutched in fist. "If you wanna be alone your entire life fine with me." Dawn threw herself to the ground once more.**

 **Paul chuckled to himself, she was so easy to play. Paul was proud of his conquest over Dawns emotions until her heard the sobbing. He noticed Dawn now held her face in her hands crying quietly, He had not meant to make her actually cry. Standing up from his seating position, Paul walked toward the crying girl. He kneeled down beside her, partly to see if she was faking. To his sock she was truly crying, Paul reached out his hand and placed it on Dawn's shoulder. "Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you this upset." Paul did his best to soften his normally gruff voice.**

 **Was he actually attempting to comfort her? This was so unlike Paul, and he almost didn't look like Paul even. His harsh expression he normally sported was softened slightly, his voice somewhat more tender. "Well you did. You know your words hurt people, they are not just words Paul." Dawn stated her response with a shaky voice.**

 **Paul had never noticed how blue Dawn's eyes were before now. Or how good she smelled, he realized he'd never really took time to take in Dawns presence. He had been too busy rivaling that loser Ash. How could he have missed such a pretty girl?**

" **I am sorry Dawn." Paul looked away from her almost as if he was feeling shame for his gruffness. "Its not easy for me to be around people, I am not like my brother." Paul's voice trailed off. Paul flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Its ok Paul, you don't have to be your brother." Dawn smiled reassuringly. Why did her hand feel so good on his shoulder, such a small interaction. Paul's gaze met Dawn's, neither had realized how close they now were to one another. They were so close, their faces nearly touched. The moment seemed to last longer than it really did. It was Ash's voice that broke the silence, "Hey Im back guys, Nurse Joy was so helpful with the medications I needed." Ash stopped cold. Where those two about to kiss! "Ash! That was fast." Dawn pulled away from Paul blushing. Paul shrugged back and looked at the ground. "Um, yeah... Anyways Dawn, I got you something." Ask held out a hair ribbon. "I thought you could use it in your next contest."**

" **Its perfect Ash thank you!" Dawn loved getting gifts from her friends. Ash was so thoughtful at times. Paul looked at the hair ribbon, why was he buying her gifts? "Its alright, if you like tacky cheap accessories." Paul regretted his awkward social behavior instantly. "Jerk!" Dawn shot daggers at Paul. He would never change, he was just so mean and cold. How could she be feeling anything for this pompous arrogant guy. "You really are a creep Paul." Ash shook his head in disapproval. "Yeah guess I am. So why do you insist on having me babysit you two?"**

" **Your hardly babysitting us Paul." Retorted Ash. "If thats how you feel Paul why not just leave!" Dawn screeched. Paul narrowed his eye's at Dawn and Ash, "Maybe I will then."**

 **With that Paul turned and walked away...**

 **Dawn really wish he had not left, she was just upset. Wait why was she wishing Paul was not leaving? What was going on with her head these days? "let him go, who needs him" Ask shrugged "Come on Dawn lets get going."**

 **Next chapter will be a little more romance I promise :) They can't bicker for ever after all.**

 **Reviews please and thank you guys 3**


	3. Chapter 3 We Are The Same

**More Than Meets The Eye**

 **By Misssavvy90**

 **Chapter 3**

 **We Are The Same**

 **Paul had been walking for hours it seemed, his temper had once again got the better of him. Why had Ash buying Dawn a present sent him over the edge like that? Dawn was nothing to him, and what that loser did or didn't do was also nothing to him. Paul paused for a breather, his anger had died down and his tiredness had been noticed by him.**

" **Im drained, Im also over this whole situation." Paul sighed to himself. He was just so tired of being on guard, it seemed there was no where he could let himself rest.**

 **(Meanwhile back with Ash & Dawn)**

 **The two had been walking for hours and had came to a clearing in the forrest. A small pound of clear fresh water was before them. "Its swimming time!" Shouted an excited Dawn. Ash agreed and the two went their separate ways to change into their swimming clothes. Dawn had her bottoms on to her bikini and was in the process of putting her top on. She was bare chested, rummaging through her bag looking for her swimming top.**

 **Ash had quickly changed into his trunks, he was searching for where Dawn had ran off to.**

 **Ash was about to call out Dawn's name when his eye's caught a sight of a bare chested Dawn through the clearing. Ash's eyes took in the sight with hesitation mixed with excitement and guilt. He knew he should spy on Dawn, but the raging hormones in Ash begged to be entertained. Dawn was more developed than anyone might think, she had perky round breast that fit her well. The bounced nicely as she moved around searching for the rest of her outfit. Ash also noticed her nicely curved figure and hips, she was very attractive. Ash felt his swimming trunks becoming a bit tighter around his groin area. He had experienced an erection before, even pleasured himself a bit. He just didn't expect this reaction to his friend Dawn. Dawn bent over searching her bag, Ash couldn't resist he felt his hand drop down to his manhood. He stroked himself through the swimming trunks, he felt so wrong for this but it felt too good. He wanted so badly to touch the object of his current affection. Ash felt his manhood getting more aroused by the second, stiffening beneath his touch with every stoke. Dawn now jumped for joy causing her breast to bounce and giggle. She had found her top, she quickly tied it on. Ash let out a quiet sigh, the fun was over. Ash noticed Dawn heading his way, he quickly tried to calm down his stiffened groin.**

 **Dawn was a quick girl she managed to make it to Ash before he had time to calm his crotch.**

" **Ash! Hey lets go swimming Im all ready to get wet." Dawn's words didn't help Ash's current situation. Dawn ran past Ash grabbing his arm as she pulled him with her toward the pound. Plunging into pound pulling Ash in with her. Dawn grabbed onto Ash pulling him close to her playfully.**

 **Dawn suddenly felt something poking her in the belly region, "Ash, what is that poking me?" Dawn was quit virginal and naive really. Ash's face turned as red as the top of a pokeball. "Umm nothing Dawn..." Ash tried to redirect the conversation to how nice the water felt. Dawn was easily distracted, "Yeah it is nice! So cool and calming ." Ash sighed a sigh of relief. At least she had let that one go, "Hey Ash, can you retie my top it feels a little lose." Dawn turned her back to Ash pointing to the string on her bikini top. "Uh sure Dawn." Ash stuttered a little as he got closer to Dawn, he didn't realize how close he was to her backside until... "Ash what is that poking my butt?" Ash once again went red, "Umm it's a nothing, all done tighter and good to go." Ash quickly withdrew from Dawn.**

 **Dawn turned to see a blushing Ash turning his back to her. What was wrong with him, why was he acting so strange.**

 **(Back with Paul)**

 **Paul had came to a clearing with a pound, he quickly noticed the two trainers swimming in it to be Ash and Dawn. Paul felt his temper returning as he saw Dawn pressed up against Ash hugging on him. Why did she want to be around that loser anyways. Paul anger only spiked when he heard Dawn questioning Ash about what had poked her butt. Did that creep really have a hard on?! Paul stopped himself, "What am I doing? Am I into this chick?"**

 **The mere thought puzzled him, but why else would these things be bothering him so.**

 **He decided to interrupt this little romp of theirs. "Im gone a few hours and you two slack off and go for a swim typical." Paul walked up to the edge of the pound.**

" **Paul! Come join us the waters great." Dawn shouted. She was happy to see Paul had rejoined their little gang. She couldn't help notice how cute Paul was, he looked so lonely though and angry. Paul considered the offer, it was hot and the water did look nice. Plus it would be nice to show this girl what a man looked like. "Sure why not." Paul removed his shirt to reveal a toned six pack. Dawn couldn't help take notice, as did Ash. A strange feeling entered into Ash. Paul left his jeans on and entered the water, "Paul how old are you anyways" questioned Dawn. "Im 16." replied Paul. "Oh wow! your a bit older than me and Ash. Im 14 and Ash is 12." Dawn knew Paul was older but she was off by a few years. "That explains why you two are so immature I guess" Paul snickered a bit. "Jerk, like your so gown up." fired back Ash. "Well I am pretty much responsible for myself." stated Paul.**

" **All the time? Where are your parents Paul?" Asked a intrigued Dawn. "Dead." spoke flatly Paul. "Have been for years." He turned from the pair and seemed to drift away into his own thoughts. "Im sorry, I had no idea." Dawn spoke softly. "No big deal, they've been dead for a long time." Replied Paul. "What about your older brother ?" Dawn was seeing their was reasons for Paul's behavior after all it seemed. "What about him, he had his life I have mine. I take care of myself have since they died." Paul seemed unfeeling but Dawn could see a wince of pain in his eyes. "Ok enough, you've pitted be long enough. Im fine alone always have been." Paul shrugged "Its just life, you lose people and life goes on." Paul seemed so matter of fact about it. "I don't know what Id do with out my mom" stated Ash. "Yeah me either" Added Dawn. "You'd go on, you'd survive simple as that." Paul was so cold about things. Surely he was not this detached from emotions. Paul was taken back by Dawn's following actions. He felt her arms around his neck as she embraced him into a hug. "Its ok to feel sad in there you know." She smiled reassuringly at him. Paul wouldn't deny her touch was nice. Feeling her body against his was a welcomed experience, she sure did smell nice. Why did that scent make him feel safe and calm? What was that scent, it reminded him of his mother a bit. Maybe thats why she had this effect on him, Paul snapped himself out of this trance like state Dawn had threw him into. "Yeah ok enough get off me." He pushed Dawn off him. "Im not your charity case get a life." He turned and exited the pound.**

" **What a tool." Ash shook his head... Dawn didn't take offense, she knew what it was like to lose a parent. Her dad had died when she was 12, she knew Paul was just protecting himself from being hurt. Now she knew why she was drawn to him...**


	4. Chapter 4 An Embarrassing Encounter

**More Than Meets The Eye**

 **Chapter 4**

 **An Embarrassing Encounter**

 **It had been two days since the unlikely trio had taken a swim.**

 **Ash, Dawn & Paul were still in search of their stolen Pokémon.**

 **"I'm so tired, and worried about our Pokémon." Sighed Dawn.**

 **"It will be ok Dawn. Team Rocket always screws up. We always beat them." Ash did his best to sound reassuring.**

 **"Yeah, and if not. It's not like there's not hundreds of wild Pokémon to be caught." Paul spoke as cold as ever.**

 **"Shut up Paul." Dawn retorted.**

 **"Make me" Paul fired back.**

 **"Who's immature now?" Mused Ash. Paul narrowed his eyes at Ash. He quickly shrugged off this younger boy. "Whatever. Just sick of you two losers flirting all the time." Paul smirked.**

 **"FLIRTING!" Both Dawn & Ash yelled out in unison. The two quickly turned away from one another red cheeked. "No way! I'm going to become a Pokémon master. I don't have time for girls!" Ash declared.**

 **"And I'm going to become a top Pokémon coordinator!" Dawn also declared.**

 **"Ok, so you two will never date. Ever?" Laughed Paul. "I'm sorry but as a man of the world. You two are living in a fantasy." Paul was shocked how young they still were.**

 **"Well yeah someday! But not Ash." Dawn folded her arms.**

 **Ash wouldn't deny that stung**

 **"Why not me?" Asked a curious Ash. Dawn looked over to her friend realizing how rude she had just sounded.**

 **"I mean we are friends Ash. I don't see you like that." Dawn tried to be kind. Ash was not unfortunate looking. But he certainly didn't ring any bells for her. His short stature and dark hair was just not her cup of tea.**

 **Ash played off his hurt feelings.**

 **"Yeah that's true. Your my friend too Dawn." Ash shuffled his feet trying to not look hurt.**

 **Paul however took notice.**

 **"Aww is poor baby Ash sad his precious Dawn doesn't want to be poked by your little Weedle." Paul broke into laughter.**

 **"Shut your mouth Paul!" Shouted Ash. Dawns cheeks turned bright red. "What are you going on about Paul!" Paul smirked "the other day, you two were taking a swim. Little horn dog over here had a raging boner. He was poking you in the butt with it." Admittedly Paul took far too much pleasure in delivering this news.**

 **Ash went pale, his eyes dart d to the ground. He prayed to die right there. Dawn was dumbstruck, it took her a few moments to register she had been touched by a boys erection. Not just any boys but Ash's.**

 **Dawn let out a shriek**

 **"Oh my god Ash how could you!"**

 **Dawn threw her hands to her eyes and ran.**

 **"Nice pervert. You've scared her from ever wanting a man." Paul let out a triumph laugh.**

 **"Your a asshole!" Ash screamed as he tried to punch Paul.**

 **Paul caught the smaller boys hand in his own. "Trust me you don't want to hit me kid" Paul lowered Ash's fist.**

 **"Forget you jerk. Your not worth my time." Ash shrugged as he darted off in the opposite direction.**

 **Nice one Paul you jerk. Paul thought to himself. He had meant to embarrass Ash. But in the process he had hurt Dawn.**

 **Paul decided to go after Dawn to try his best to say sorry for his distasteful behavior.**

 **Paul walked for a good ways before he spotted Dawn sitting on a tree stump in the clearing of the Forrest. The sun hit her indigo locks just right. She really was beautiful.**

 **Paul tried to sneak up on the girl with no success. He stepped on a twig causing it to snap.**

 **Dawn flung around to see the last person she wanted to see.**

 **"Go away Paul." Dawn Turned around doing her best to ignore him. "Don't be that way, I just thought you should know." Dawn cut off Paul. "No you just wanted to embarrass Ash, and you succeeded." Paul shrugged "Well were you ok with it ?"**

 **"It!?" Dawn shrieked. Paul smirked. "Yeah ( It) touching your backside"**

 **Dawn blushed "No way!"**

 **"So don't you think you should know ?" Paul questioned.**

 **Dawn shook herself. He was right in a way. Ash should not have done that to her. "Ok so yes I should know and no it was not ok. Dawn hated to agree with Paul.**

 **"So you should be thanking me. "**

 **Paul folded his arms in a proud stance. "He's just a horny boy, you can't trust a (boy). There's Proof he's no man. A man controls his body."**

 **Dawn turned to face Paul.**

 **"Oh and I suppose you control your body." Dawn rolled her eyes.**

 **"Of course I'd never cop a cheap feel like that on a girl." Paul actually smiled. "I'm not an animal after all".**

 **Dawn looked at Paul with doubt.**

 **"Yeah I guess I'm just having a hard time believing you Paul."**

 **Dawn hung her head**

 **"Right now I just feel so betrayed. If my best friend is a pervert how can any guy be any better?" Dawn reared up a little.**

 **"Don't cry, not over a pervert boy".**

 **Dawn felt a hand on her back.**

 **"He's not worth the tears." Paul was doing his best to be kind. He had no idea why.**

 **"You don't deserve that Dawn."**

 **He said my name. Dawn thought**

 **"You deserve a man."**

 **With that Paul felt his body take over. He pulled Dawn around into his arms. He tilted her chin up toward his face. And placed a deep passionate kiss on her virgin lips.**

 **Dawn was too shocked to even think about reacting. Paul was kissing her ! The more she calmed down she realized she didn't want it to end.**

 **It was as if all the tension between her and Paul had vanished.**

 **Paul did however pull away.**

 **" I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."**

 **Paul was actually blushing.**

 **"I ll leave. "**

 **Paul turned to leave but was stopped by Dawns hand.**

 **"No, stay. I want you to do that again." Dawn then closed her eyes and hoped Paul wouldn't let her down.**

 **To her relief she felt his lips on hers and his arms around her once again. The two shared the tender embrace. And for a moment the rest of the world fell away.**

 **It was not until Ash's voice brought them crashing back into reality.**

 **"Are you kidding me !"**

 **Ash screamed.**

 **More to come :-) reviews welcome**


	5. Chapter 5 Dawn Is Mine

More Than Meets The Eye

Chap. 5

Dawn Is Mine

Paul pulled away from Dawn, glaring at Ash.

"What in the hell is going on here!" Shouted Ash.

"Nothing a child would know anything about." Paul smirked

Dawn may have been nothing to him moments earlier, but she had returned his affections. Paul would gladly remove the distraction that was Ash.

"Excuse me! Dawn are you ok?" Ash chose to ignore Paul for now.

Dawn was completely red faced at this point. She wanted to just disappear,

she had just shared her very first kiss. She wanted to relax and enjoy this milestone. But that didn't seem to be happening.

"Im fine Ash Im a big girl I can take care of myself." Dawn put her hands on her hip the way she always did when she was trying to be serious.

"There you go kiddo, all good here. Now move along, return to becoming a Pokemon master or whatever you call it." Paul let out a smug laugh.

"Why you!" Ash started toward Paul to confront him, but was intercepted by Dawn.

"Ash! Stop, Paul will kill you." Dawn put her hands on Ash to push him back.

Ash stopped in totally shock, just days before Dawn had been defending him to this jerk. Now she took his side, how did all this happen.

"Dawn, why are you protecting this creep?" Ash was trying to understand.

Dawn looked away from Ash to the ground. She then met his gaze, she tried to put her feelings into words that Ash could understand.

"I don't really know myself Ash. I just know that I want to be with him, I want to see where this leads."

Paul was shocked she wanted to be with him? What did that mean, would she travel with him now? Or would she actually expect him to team up with her and that would be trainer?

Ash stood dumbfounded, how could his Dawn want that jerk Paul and not him. How could this be happening?

"Dawn, I… I don't know what to say." Ash shrugged his self away from Dawn.

Dawn felt so bad for Ash right now, she didn't know why but he looked brokenhearted. She reached out to pull him into a hug, but Ash shoved her backwards. Dawn fell back onto the ground, Paul jumped to her side.

"How dare you push her!" Paul shouted at Ash. With a few quick steps Paul was on top of Ash. He was pounding him with his fist. Dawn shrieked in disbelief.

"Stop it you two!" Dawn shouted

Ash swung and hit Paul in the side of his jaw. Causing Paul to grab a hold of Ash's neck and strangle him. Paul was much larger than Ash, being that Paul was 16 and Ash was only 12.

"Paul stop!" Dawn yelled as she grabbed his shoulder trying to pull the larger boy off.

Paul seemed to wake from his rage on Ash by Dawns voice and touch. He stopped his assault on Ash. Paul looked down at his bloody hands, the blood was not his of course.

Ash lay still but obviously alive, he got to his feet slowly.

"Fine, you want him go with him. " Ash gathered himself

Dawn looked to Ash she tried to go to him to check on him but was stopped by Paul. "Don't Dawn, he needs time alone." Paul gave Dawn a serious look.

Dawn nodded, she understood. Ash hated to lose or admit he was less than anyone. And he had just literally been beaten by Paul.

Ash turned and disappeared onto the path that lead to the nearest town.

This left Dawn and Paul alone once again. Dawn turned to Paul, with a look of utter confusion.

"What now Paul?" Dawn was looking to Paul to see what to do since he was older.

Paul shrugged, he didn't know what this girl expected really. He was not the type of guy who could promise happy ever after. But since Ash had basically ditched her alone out here because of him, he figured Dawn was his responsibility now.

"I guess you'll travel with me for a while. if you want to that is." Paul half hoped she would say no. this was new territory to him.

"Ok!" Dawn whipped away her tears that had been welling up in her eyes for a few moments now. Dawn ran over to Paul wrapping her arms around him.

She felt so nice against him, too good. She was still so young, 14 was not 12 but it certainly wasn't 16. Funny how much difference two years can make.

Her hug lingered, Paul could smell her scent that he had become so found of the past few days. It was intoxicating to him, and her slender soft form that pressed against him was beginning to cause a disturbance in Paul's pants. Paul pushed Dawn back. Dawn frowned at him in confusion.

"Whats wrong Paul?" Dawn looked close to crying all over again.

"Dawn, I am not a boy. And Im not going to take advantage of you. When you press against me like that, it makes me…" Paul trailed off.

Dawn tilted her head trying to understand. "Makes you what Paul?"

Paul's cheeks turned slightly red. "It makes me aroused."

Dawn thought for a moment aroused… Then it hit her, he was getting stiff down there like Ash had. But he had been so much more honest and dare she say a gentleman.

Dawn smiled her best reassuring smile. "Ok, got it."

With that Dawn returned to hug Paul. Paul was a bit taken back, he had just told her why this was not a good idea. He wanted to push her away, before he couldn't. But she persisted on hugging him, she even seem to press closer to him. Was she trying to get him to the point he wouldn't stop?

"Paul, I want to be with you. I said it already, I want you to hold me." Dawn looked up into Paul's eyes and smiled.

"Dawn, if you keep this up I wont want to stop." Paul did his best to be a gentleman.

"Why would you want to stop Paul?" Dawn flirted.

Paul took in a deep breath, there was that smell again. She was so beautiful why on earth did she want him?

"Dawn, Im older than you. What I may want, might be too much for you." Paul was trying his best to think of reasons to run from her.

Dawn snuggled closer to him, she looked up once again. "And what might that be up?" Dawn giggled. She then pulled herself up to Paul to place her lips on his. Paul let himself fall into this kiss, she tasted so good.

Dawn was shocked as she felt something dart into her mouth from Paul's.

It was his tongue, Dawn had heard about french kissing. But this was crazy feeling, it felt odd at first but Dawn quickly let her own tongue enter Paul's mouth. Paul was surprised to feel hers in his mouth, she was actually not half bad for someone so young.

The two finally separated for air. Paul could feel his pants becoming tight from the growing budge in his pants. He couldn't resist any longer, Paul let his hands reach out and grasp Dawns perky breast through her shirt. Dawn felt his strong hands on her most private of areas, she to her shock she didn't want to slap Paul.

Paul needed at her Dawn's breast, he was quiet pleased with her reaction when he heard her let out a small moan. She was enjoying this, maybe she wasn't to young. Paul leaned in placing kisses along her neck, she relaxed into his arms more. Paul was feeling braver, he slowly slid one of his hands under her shirt.

Dawn could feel his hand gliding up toward her breast. All her good girl instincts said stop him, but her hormones begged for more.

Paul's hand quickly found her bare breast. He held a handful of her perky and soft bosom in his hand. Dawn let out another moan, that pleased Paul.

He let his thumb flick at her tender nipple, causing Dawn to let out a louder moan. He could feel his manhood throbbing now, it begged for release.

"Dawn" Paul whispered huskily into Dawns ear.

"I need to know where you want this to go." Paul pulled back giving Dawn a serious look.

Dawn stared up at Paul with a lustful look in her sapphire eyes.

"What do you mean Paul?" questioned Dawn.

"I need release, I can't keep this up and if you are uncomfortable thats fine. But we need to stop now if you are." Paul was being as honest as he could this was the last chance he had before giving into his lust.

Dawn was so worked up she didn't want this to end. No one had ever made her feel the way she was feeling now. She felt so good, and she wanted Paul to feel good too. "I want you." was all she could say.

Her words were all Paul needed to give into his carnal desires.

"Then you'll have me." Paul grabbed Dawn and kissed her deep and hard.

He pulled her tight to him pressing his growing hardness against her. Dawn felt his through his pants against her. He was so big and stiff, she could feel Paul's need from his firm hold on her. She wanted to make him feel good but didn't know where to start.

"Paul, what do I do to make you feel good?" Dawn looked into his eyes so innocently. Paul almost wanted to stop, almost.

He grabbed Dawn's hand placing it on his hard bulge. He then begin to move her hand up and down on it.

"Like this Dawn. You can do whatever you want with it." He moaned at her touch. Dawn was surprised she wasn't embarrassed. She even found some courage to unbutton Paul's pants.

"Wouldn't it feel better without your pants chafing against you?" Dawn honestly asked.

Paul didn't hesitant to respond by pulling off his belt and dropping his pants. He was now in his boxers only.

"Can we take those away too?" Dawn pointed to his boxers.

Once again Paul responded by dropping his garments. He was not standing bare in front of Dawn. His whole eight inches exposed to the virginal girl.

Dawn took in the full site of the first penis she had ever seen, it was so thick and hard. Dawn hesitated for just a moment before placing her hand on Paul's throbbing member. Paul let out a gasp and moan at her touch, he placed his hand around Dawn's to show her how to work his manhood.

"Thats so good Dawn, oh god don't stop." Paul moaned more than spoke.

Dawn was proud of herself, she was glad she was making him feel so good.

"Dawn you want to make me feel even better?" Paul was being a little perverted but he figured why not go for gold.

Dawn nodded as she continued to work his shaft.

Paul moaned some more as he pre came a little on Dawns hand.

"Put your mouth on me and suck." Paul once again moaned his words.

Dawn blushed, she had heard of that but never thought she'd want to do that. It sounded so gross in theory. But she found her body moving on auto pilot.

She leaned in to the tip of Paul's pulsating stiffness. She let her tongue dart out licking the head. Testing the waters a bit before engulfing the thick mass.

Paul threw his head back in ecstasy her tongue was driving him crazy, he loved her inquisitive pattern she trailed along him as she explored his shaft.

"Thats so good Dawn, it feels so nice." Paul was happy to encourage Dawns efforts.

Dawn was feeling pretty more and more confident in her ability to please Paul. She took a deep breath and wrapped her lips around Paul, she sucked at him a little at first then stronger and deeper. She could taste the bitter juices that shot out of him into her mouth. To her surprise she didn't gag or spit in disgust, they liquid almost insisted to her to try and get more.

Paul was enjoying himself so much he was slowly forgetting his gentlemanly nature he found his mouth speaking words he never thought he'd say to Dawn.

"Thats it suck my cock Dawn." Had he really just said that would it scare her off.

Dawn heard Paul's words, they were so gross but something about it made her feel a wetness between her legs. Dawn had been so wrapped up in pleasing Paul she had not noticed her own arousal.

She stopped and looked up at Paul "Um… Paul."

Oh no, Paul thought i've scared her off. "Yes Dawn." Dawn blushed and fumbled with her skirt. "Im wet down here." She pointed to her crotch. "Why am I so wet?" Dawn questioned.

Paul found himself once again letting his more animalistic nature take over.

He reached between her legs pushing aside her panties with his fingers. "You are wet!" Paul let out another moan. He let his fingers run along her slit,

He found her tender bud and rubbed it with his index finger. Dawn moaned deeply. Paul let his fingers push inside her wetness. "Wow you are so wet and warm." Paul retrieved his fingers from Dawn and placed them to his lips.

Dawn was shocked to see Paul lick his fingers clean. "You taste so good Dawn, can I please taste you better?"

What was her talking about, was he wanting to put his mouth down there?

Dawn shook her head yes, too afraid of what she might miss if she said no

Paul laid her back on her back and spread her legs, he pulled down her white underwear. To reveal a clean shaven pink throbbing wet core, he buried his face into Dawns groin.

Dawn thew her head back in pure pleasure as she felt Paul's tongue darting in and out of her opening. Paul lapped up all of Dawns juices that were flowing from her. Dawn felt heat building in her, Paul's oral assault on her womanhood continued. Dawn felt herself getting closer and closer to something she had never felt. "Paul I am ….." Dawn came for the first time in her life.

Paul lapped up all his reward greedily.

"Dawn your amazing you taste so sweet." Paul wiped his face and smirked

Dawn blushed slightly. "I've never done that before."

Paul grinned "You will be doing that so much more now."

He leaned in and kissed Dawn, she could taste her own pleasure on Paul's lips.

"Do you want more?" Paul prayed she wouldn't say stop.

"Yes." Was her one word response and all Paul needed to lower himself over her.

"This may hurt Dawn but it wont last." Dawn nodded.

Paul positioned himself at Dawn's opening, with one big hard thrust he shoved his full desire deep into her. Dawn let out a painful scream as Paul covered her mouth with his. He kissed dawn till she relaxed under him.

"Are you alright?" Paul would stop if she said but he hoped she didn't

Dawn nodded and returned his kiss. "Don't stop I want more." Dawn wrapped her legs around Paul and thrusted into him. Paul was pleased and surprised at Dawn's eagerness. But he was glad to oblige her request, Paul thrust in and out of Dawn. She could hear his balls slapping against her, his grunting and moaning was turning her on beyond belief. Paul pulled all the way out almost and then slammed back into her.

Dawn let out a deep moan, she was so close to her release again.

"Paul I am cumming!" She shouted as her walls clamped tight around his length. It was all Paul could take her heat and wetness pushed him over his edge.

"Dawn I am too!" He quickly pulled out of her shooting his hot load onto her stomach. He surprised himself what he said next.

"Lick it up I want you to swallow it all." Paul watched in pure joy as Dawn took her hand and gathered all of his cum, she then licked her hand clean of all his seed.

"You taste good too Paul." Dawn smirked

Paul smirked back "Ready for seconds then?"

Dawn smiled and nodded.

End Chapter 5


End file.
